U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,432 teaches adamantyl and noradamantyl piperazine carbarnates and ureas with high 5-HT1A receptor affinities. These compounds, as well as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,489 are useful for the treatment of CNS disorders.
EP 661266-A1 describes piperidino and piperazino 5-HT2 receptor antagonists and blood platelet aggregation inhibitors.
WO 9504042 describes 4-phenyl-4-phenylpropyl(enyl) piperidine tachykinin antagonists for treating pain or inflammation or emesis.